Bajando de Peso
by Reira26
Summary: Nuevamente había aumentado... había subido de peso. Pero eso, a él, no le parecía tan malo. [HibiMomo] Estúpido summary y título... ¡Entren y lean!


Buenos días/ tardes/ noches, vengo muy casualmente a dejarles un one-shot que escribí ya hace un tiempo, siendo como el tercero que escribí de la saga. Siendo sincera, tengo guardados más de quince historias de KagePro en mi computador, pero el poco movimiento de este fandom me quita las ganas de publicarlos. Creo que lo anterior no le importa a nadie, porque ni que yo fuera la mejor escritora de todas. En fin… Ando con la estupidez al máximo estos días, así que estoy insoportable (Eso tampoco les importa ¿Cierto?) Ahora sí, les dejo este pequeño HibiMomo que, como ya dije, lo escribí hace rato.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Jin-san, si fueran míos… No quieren saber qué pasaría.

* * *

**Bajando de Peso**

Momo miró nuevamente los números en la balanza digital. Palideció considerablemente y esbozó una extraña sonrisa que mezclaba frustración y desesperación. Se agarró la cabeza y dijo, en un suave murmullo: tres kilos, he subido tres kilos… El mes pasado habían sido dos. Estaba cinco kilos por encima de su peso ideal. Comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras lloraba sin razón alguna. Si tan solo la líder no hubiese tenido la balanza en el baño ella no estaría sufriendo por su propia curiosidad. Se fue a vestir luciendo derrotada.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Kido tenía en el cuarto. Inspeccionó todos los ángulos de su cuerpo y luego, al no ver nada "extra", tomó sus pechos y los observó inquisitivamente. "Tal vez se hicieron más grandes" dicho esto se puso su short marrón y una blusa sencilla blanca. Necesitaba hacer algo con su peso, pero no sabía qué. Una vez lista salió a la sala, donde las chicas estaban sentadas, hablando casualmente.

— ¿Qué pasa Kisaragi?— La líder fue la primera en hablar— Traes una cara terrible.

— Subí de peso— Algo atravesó su pecho cuando lo dijo— Danchou-san, Mary-chan… ¿Qué hacen para mantenerse en forma?

— Mary tiene una dieta muy saludable, además es de contextura pequeña y delgada— La albina asintió ante lo que dijo la de cabellera verde— Yo salgo todas las mañanas a trotar y hago misiones casi todos los días.

— Eh~ No lo sabía— La rubia estaba sorprendida al saber algo nuevo de sus amigas— Líder, ¿Podría ayudarme a bajar de peso?

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y después Kido aceptó. Le explicó que saldrían a las cuatro de la mañana todos los días y regresarían a las seis. Esa noticia le puso los pelos de punta a Momo y estuvo a punto de retractarse, pero al recordar su peso aceptó el desafío. El lugar de encuentro era un parque cercano y el entrenamiento comenzaba al día siguiente. Aun no estaba psicológicamente preparada, pero se sacrificaría.

Aún en verano, las madrugadas eran frías, y si no fuera por su compromiso con Kido, seguramente estaría en su cama disfrutando de un placentero sueño. Caminó hacia el parque y vio a su nueva entrenadora, quien hacía ejercicios para estirar las piernas y los brazos. La saludó efusivamente y le dijo que ya estaba lista para comenzar. La líder ató su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y la miró con seriedad. Le explicó un par de cosas que debía saber y después comenzaron su recorrido.

Era un camino largo, pero Kido lo acortó por el bien de la chica Kisaragi. A las cinco y media llegaron a la base del Mekakushi-dan. Momo estaba supremamente cansada y cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía. Tomó una ducha de agua caliente y después se quedó sentada todo el día en el sofá. ¿Era posible para ella seguir ese entrenamiento? No era una persona deportiva, es más, no era para nada buena en los deportes. Nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aunque ella no contaba con que alguien la estuviera vigilando.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando y había días en los que la pereza no la dejaba levantarse de la cama. No sentía que estuviese progresando y eso la frustraba más. Agradecía lo que Kido hacía por ella, pero al cabo de dos semanas se dio por vencida y abandonó el entrenamiento. La líder le dijo que debía dejar de comer comida chatarra, pero eso para Momo era un terrible castigo. Ese día, todos menos ella y Hibiya, fueron a una misión. Ella por su terrible dolor muscular y él por ser un niño. Sentada en la sala, sola, manifestó en voz alta:

— ¡Necesito bajar de peso!

— Oba-san es una vaca— El niño le dijo eso mientras se sentaba a su lado. Se molestó por el comentario y estuvo a punto de contraatacar de forma grosera. Continuó con voz suave, que apenas podía ser escuchada— Pero no importa… Así está bien.

—Hibiya-kun— Las palabras del castaño le llegaron y la hicieron enrojecer. Lo abrazó, recargando casi todo su peso en él

— O-Oba-san— Sabía lo que la chica había estado haciendo las dos últimas semanas, pero no había cambiado ni un poco.

— Gracias…

Hibiya correspondió al gesto y escondió su sonrojado rostro entre los grandes pechos de Momo. Sentir la suavidad y la calidez de estos le hizo pensar en que no era tan malo que la chica subiera de peso.

* * *

Al principio iba a terminar con una bella escena entre los hermanos Kisaragi trayendo consigo una bonita moraleja, pero no… Mi subconsciente, negro y pervertido, no me deja culminar este tipo de historias con cosas tiernas. En fin ojalá les haya gustado este pequeño HibiMomo.

Reira26.


End file.
